


Left Hanging

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, one night time of over drinking to suppress emotional hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been going on for months now. Deadpool would just up and leave despite promising to meet with his boyfriend of 3 years Peter Parker, who was starting to get worried. It got worse when Wade didn’t show up at his graduation ceremony, the day Peter had planned to get on his knee and propose. The last straw was when Wilson stood him up on his third attempt, on Peter's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note! Aunt May, Mary Jane, and many super heroes know that Peter Parker is Spider-man.
> 
> {Words in these brackets are to show that the more peppy yellow box in Deadpools mind is talking.}  
> [And this kind of bracket is to show that the more posh white box is talking.]

“It's really nice of you to treat me to lunch MJ but you don't have to, I know your really busy with preparing for your call back audition.” Peter brought up once again as he hesitated in taking a seat at the rather fancy table.

“Come on Peter, it's your birthday, I have to do something for my best friend.” She repeats also as she gestures him to the chair across from her, which he reluctantly takes. “Besides, it's pay back for not being able to go to your fancy super hero party.”

“You don't need to pay me back for anything.” The brunette assured before giving a quick nod and thank you to the server that filled his water glass. “Plus you and Aunt May already threw me a party last week.”

“Please, your aunt, your best friend, a few balloons, and a cake don't count as a party. And that was for your graduating college, this is your 22nd, birthday, totally different.” She proclaimed in a humored way as she opened up one of two menus they where handed.

“Any drinks I can start the lovely couple off with?” The waitress asked with a wide, practiced to perfection, smile.

“No, no, where just friends.” Peter quickly shot down, though neither of them where fazed by the misinterpretation as it happened often.

“Ya, some man came and stole him from me.” Mary Jane added jokingly, receiving an equally sarcastic shocked and annoyed expression from the brunette.

“My apologies. Can I get any drinks for the... friends?” That waitress corrected, expression wavering only slightly.

“Just water is fine for now, thank you.”

“Same.” The waitress nodded and left the two to decide on there meal.

“Speaking of your man...” MJ started as she began to scan the menu in front of her for anything eye catching. “have you gotten in contact with Wade yet?”

“Yes, he showed up last night while I was at work.” Peter said, knowing full well that MJ knew when he said work, he meant his rounds as Spider-man.

“Oh, and what was his excuse for not coming to our little graduation get together?”

“Said he got a last minute job.” He explained as he too picked up a menu, prepared to look for the cheapest opinion as he knew Mary Jane wasn’t in much of a better financial situationist then him and Wade.

“Really?” The red head questioned as she lowered her menu “Isn’t that the exact same excuse he used for not showing up at your grad ceremony?”

“Ya.” Peter said with a sad chuckle as he copied his friends action.

“You think he'll get another 'last minute mission' and skip out on your party tonight?” She asked, using her fingers as air quotes. 

“He better not.” He said in a sterner voice then intended. “He's already skipped out on my first two attempts, I want to at lest have the chance to ask.” He said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his once neatly combed locks.

“It must be frustrating, I know how much time you put in to being able to propose to him at your grad.” MJ said, also being someone who helped with the preparations only to be extremely annoyed when the merc with a mouth decided not to show.

“Ya it is. More then purposing though, I think I'm mainly upset that he just threw away my ceremony for some job. I know we have bills to pay and what not but these are important days for me, I kind of want the people I love to be there for it. And it's not just those days, he's been skipping out on our regular dates too.” Peter finally stopped there, realizing he was beginning to rant. Despite his outburst, his best friend still looked at him with a comforting expression.

“I'm sorry, it must be hard.” She sympathized, remembering a few times a man had stood her up as well, though she didn't have an engagement ring that had been weighing down her pocket for months, waiting to be used.

“It's alright. I'm sorry to rag on you like this, it's just frustrating sometimes. I start to worry and then second guess whether he'll show up this time.” Peter felt a little guilty for not trusting Wade but it was aggravating at the same time. Both from not having his boyfriend keep his word and not trusting him, but it hurt that day. He stood atop that stage holding his diploma and that little black box, looking out to the crowd, swelling with pride and excitement, only to have a bit of it crushed when he didn't see his lover watching, being obnoxiously loud like the brunette had expected. Just an empty seat beside his aunt.

“Do you wanna call him?” Mary Jane suddenly asked, pulling Peter from his depressing thoughts.

“Hm, why?”

“To check up on him, make sure he's still coming to your party.”

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t. I mean you brought me out to this nice restaurant-”

“It's fine.” The red head cut in, waving a casual hand. “There still going to charge the same whether we stay for one hour of four. Besides, I need time to Google what all these fancy words mean.” She joked as she picked up her menu once again. Peter couldn’t help but smile softly at his best friend.

“Thank you.” He said as he rose from his seat then proceeded to leave the restaurant momentarily so as not to disturb anyone else's lunch, as he dialed Wade's number by heart.

“Yo, you've reached Deadpool, the best mercenary this side of the milky way. What can I un-alive for you?”

“It's Peter.”

“Oh,” Wade said with just enough disappointment in his voice that it stung a little. “Hey baby boy, what's up? Oh and; HAPPY BIRTHDAY-” 

“God no!” Peter cut in, halting the loud, off key singing. “I thank you but I don't need a third encore of happy birthday, the one last night was enough.” He said, though it was taken less seriously when it was pared with that oh so sweet laughter of his.

“Aww, boo. But okay, it is your b-day.” The brunette let out a sigh of humored relief.

“Thank you.”

“Anyway, so what are you up to?”

“I'm just having a birthday lunch with MJ.” Peter said as he leaned against a nearby planter box.

“Well then why are you talking to me? Go be with Ariel.”

“I will, I just wanted to check in. Remember I'll be heading to Aunt May's house after this then to the party so I wont be home to help you get ready. Do you have everything you need?” Peter asked, hoping it was a sufficiently subtle way to ask if his boyfriend hadn’t gotten another sudden job.

“Yep, my ball gown is pressed and ready.”

“Good.” The brunette said through a laugh at what he hoped was a joke, though he wouldn’t put it past the mercenary. Not that he would mind, as long as Wade showed up he would be happy. “Remember, 7 o'clock, Avengers' Tower.”

“Yes yes, I got it hunny, now go hang out with your little mermaid princess.”

“I'm going, I'm going.” Peter said in a calmer tone as some of his fears where lifted. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby boy.” Peter then hung up the phone with a relaxed sigh through his nose. He watched the device for a moment as a smile spread across his face at what would come tonight. He would propose tonight, to the man he loved, in front of all these other super heroes.

After the lunch Mary Jane had to fight to pay for, Peter headed to his aunt's house who had found and cleaned his one suite for the party. But he wasn’t just there to pick up his cloths, he of course spent a few hours with her. She explained how she felt bad about not being able to give him a proper present to which he assured her it was alright. They of course talked about Wade and May pep talked her nephew for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few months. She assured him it would all work out, that Wade would definitely say yes, that his parents and Ben wouldn’t have cared that he was marring a man, only that Peter was happy with him. And of course, May did that odd thing she had been doing the past 2 months. Whenever Peter brought up his concerns with Wade getting his sudden jobs, May would tell him not to worry then try to move to another subject as quickly as possible. It confused Peter but he didn't focus on it to long as he was to busy nervously anticipating tonight.

After a couple hours of chatting, Peter began to prepare for the party. Just as Ant May was flattening a couple wrinkles on his suite, the door bell rang. The brunette answered it to find a man stiff and straight like a soldier. He announced that he was there to pick the birthday boy up and drive him to the party in what turned out to be, though Peter wasn’t that surprised, a limousine. The recent graduate received one last good luck kiss from his aunt and proceeded to his ride for the night. As he sat in the expensive car of which he was somewhat scared to touch anything in case he broke something he couldn’t pay back, he found himself fiddling with the little black box. He knew he shouldn't mess with it, he was beginning to wear away the velvet coating, but it had became a nervous twitch of sorts. Even at his extravagant birthday party he was still reaching into his pocket and playing with the cube every ten minutes.

The party was a lot more low key then Tony Stark had wanted but he understood that Peter was a minimalist and would probably be overwhelmed by everything. Even with this tone down, it was still a little embarrassing for the birthday boy to have all this attention and money for him, embarrassing, but awesome. The presents he got where great, the people there where all friends, the song list was selected to perfection and the food was delicious. It would be perfect if only Deadpool would show up.

At first he tried to push it off as 'Wade's always late', but the fuze was lit and it was inching closer to the bomb.

“Uhgh!” Peter groaned as the familiar recording of his boyfriend informed him that 'Deadpool couldn’t pick up right now because he ether was busy being awesome, busy being with Peter, or just didn’t want to talk to you' played+. “Why won't you pick up?!” The brunette screamed at the innocent device to no real avail before shoving it back into his pocket, only to replace it with something else. Leaning against a near-by wall, he pulled out the oh so important black box, opened it, and stared at the jewelry that lay inside, questioning whether it would ever get used.

Maybe the world was telling him not to make a show of it. Maybe one morning he should just throw it at Wade and drop the question out of the blue. Peter chuckled at the scene in his head before it dropped into a darker place.

Maybe the world was telling his it was a bad idea, telling him not to marry Wade.

“No.” Peter spat at his own thoughts. No mater what cosmic force, god, or most peoples better judgment told him, he would propose to that idiot known as Wade Wilson. Besides, Deadpool promised he'd be here and the brunette trusted his boyfriend. Even if Peter did it 5 minute before the party ended when only like, two people where left, this would happen, tonight! The recent graduate did a fist pump to help hype himself up for what was to come before returning to the party. 

Around an hour later however, J.A.R.V.I.S. called out to the birthday boy. As asked by the AI, Peter slipped into the lab Tony and Bruce shared, which was built to be sound proof which became evident when he closed the door behind him and the noise of the party practically went silent. 

“What's up J.A.R.V.I.S.?” The brunette asked, curious as to why he was pulled aside, though he was somewhat thankful to get a moments peace from the loud music, no matter how awesome the tunes where, and his drunken friends. Not all of them where drunk, but it was still a little odd to be sober around people who where under the influence as Peter had avoided alcohol so he was sober when he proposed.

“I have a massage for the birthday boy.” The butler informed, making the brunette chuckle a little at the name Tony had programed J.A.R.V.I.S. to call him all night.

“And what's that?” The brunette asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, finding his fingers wrapping around the little box immediately.

“Mr. Wilson asked me to apologize and tell you he wont be attending this evening.” Peter froze, eye's going wide and heart sinking.

“What?” Peter asked, a bit dumfounded and lost in his own stupor.

“He regrets to inform you that he received an urgent mission and will most likely not return for a couple days.” Finally the boys brain clicked in and took off running.

He did it again, Wade abandoned him on an important event, his own birthday! Was Peter's life really that low on his boyfriends priority list? His brain continued to race with questions and concerns. Bouncing between logic, emotional hurt, and pissed until his eye's fell on a digital clock that hung high in the lab.

It was 9:17, the party started at 7, why was he only getting the message now?

“What time did he call?” Peter asked suddenly, ignoring the fact that Wade didn't call him directly, the reason being obvious. “J.A.R.V.I.S.?” The brunette called when he didn't receive an immediate response.

“I was asked not to-”

“It's my birthday, and Tony programed you to give me practically anything I wanted tonight, and I want to know when Wade sent that message.” Peter ordered, getting more serious as it was revealed that Wade had asked the AI not to tell him.

“10:24 am this morning.” J.A.R.V.I.S. finally answered.

10:24 am? That was before his lunch with MJ, before their phone call, before Wade promised to be at the party. Peter's fists clenched in anger as his throat began to burn from tears that threatened to form. Wade never intended to come, he blatantly lied to him. Is this what had happened other times too, all those dates he had to take a rain check on, his graduation? Did Wade string him along with lies, telling him how excited he was when he never had any intention of being there?

“Peter?” Came the quiet call of a curious Tony Stark. “What are you doing in here? It's your birthday, come have some fun.” The billionaire practically ordered as he lay a hand on the brunettes shoulder. Part of Peter wanted to just go home, but what good would sulking do? He'd had enough! He wasn’t going to let Deapool ruin another special night so why not stay, have a drink or two. This was his party, and he should take full advantage of it.

And he did, more then originally intended. At first he just wanted a couple of beers, but Tony convinced him to have a few of his drinks which obviously where made of a much harder liquor. All together Peter downed around three during the party and came out an emotional wreck. Once seeing the boy brake down in angry tears, the party was declared over and the brunette was escorted home by an ever sober Steve Rogers.

“I've got it from here, thanks.” Peter said as he stepped through his and Wade's apartment door.

“You sure you'll be alright?” Steve asked not wanting to be pushy but was very concerned for his friend.

“Don't worry, I can get myself into bed. Thanks for the help. I'll see you around, okay?” Peter said in what he hoped was a cheerful way, but he knew his acting was impaired by the alcohol. Luckily the blond either didn't seem to notice, or was nice enough not to point it out.

“Alright, see you around, and happy birthday.” The Captain said one last time before leaving. As soon as he locked the door, Peter let out a heavy sigh. He was having a good time at the party up until someone offhandedly asked where Deadpool was to which Peter responded with a sudden shout then water works as emotions sprang up. He felt a bit bad that people spent so much time and money on this party only to have it end in a fit of tears, but it wasn’t their fault. The party was extremely fun, it was Wade that went and ruined it.

Trying his drunken best not to have another emotional attack, the brunette pushed back his thoughts as he began to change from his suit into something more comfortable for sleeping. Just as he was pulling back the covers of his empty double bed, the sound of the front door opening and closing grabbed his attention.

No... it can't be.

A tipsy Peter made his way to the living room and was immediately conflicted emotionally when he saw Deadpool striping off his weapons.

“The hell are you doing here?!” The brunette suddenly screamed, causing the mercenary to drop his weapons with a loud clatter.

“Peter, your awake!” The older realized before a large grin spread across his face, viewable even through his mask. “That's great! I wanna-”

“No!” Peter shot down, causing the taller to jump back a little. “You don't deserve to talk after ditching me again!” He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend.

“Let me explain-”

“I don't want to hear your excuses.” The brunette interrupted again, his drunken brain deciding it was time to let his emotions loose.

“If you knew you couldn't show up then you should have just told me instead of lying. I trusted you. Do you know how much it hurts to be pushed aside for some mission? I know you have to pay most of the bills since I just got out of school but it's my birthday! You can't be here for my birthday?”

“Baby boy-”

“Don't you baby boy me!” The brunette screamed as he pushed away the hands that reached out to comfort him. “Am I really so unimportant that risking your life for money sounds like a better use of your time then being with me on my birthday, my graduation? Have you finally lost interest so your going to just find something more fun to do?”

“Peter I-”

“I said shut up!” The brunette screamed as he slammed his fist into a near by side table, his super human strength causing the cheap wood to brake into several pieces, knocking the contents to the floor around them. Wade's expression grew more and more panicked as tears began to flood from his boyfriends doe eyes, but the brunette screamed through it. “I don't want to sit back and be lied to.” The younger said as his hand began to throb along with his heart, brain... well most of his body. “If you don’t want to-”

“PETER!” Wade finally shouted back, causing the younger's head to snap up with the intent of screaming back, but was silenced as something was shoved into his face. The brunette took a step back and glared at the object, trying to see through his watery eyes. “I wanted to give it to you during your grad ceremony but it turned out to be more money then I thought.” Wade explained as Peter's eye's finally adjusted and was able to see his boyfriend holding out a small box with a thick sliver band inside. “That's why I've been dropping everything to do extra jobs, I was hoping to pay it off in time for at least your birthday party, but then some dicks refused to pay me and..” The mercenary cut himself off this time as Peter sank to the floor as his brain tried to wrap itself around this revaluation. “Baby boy?” Wade questioned as he knelt down in front of his boyfriend. Peter was silent for a while aside from his hiccupy breathing. Not quite sure exactly what to say or do or feel, the brunette settled on braking out in hysterical laughter as tears continued to flow. The older just waited in confusion until the brunettes laughter slowed to a sad chuckle then stopped.

Still not finding good enough words to explain what had transpired, Peter crawled over to a nearby drawer and pulled out his own little box. He lazily threw the box at his boyfriend who fumbled to catch it. Wade looked at it questioningly then flipped it open. Finally the mercenary lifted his mask to his forehead, reveling a shifting expression. Shock, confusion, joy, anger popped up a few times. Peter just sat and watched his boyfriend as he tried his best to ignore his mind telling him to go to bed and sleep off his growing migraine.

“I've been saving up money for over a year, though the originally intent wasn’t a ring.” Peter explained, getting a tad annoyed at the silence. “I actually got it about a month back but Aunt May convinced me to try and make a show of it at my graduation ceremony.” He said as he crossed his legs to sit more comfortably.

“May told you to?”

[I knew it.]

{Shhh, I'm watching my show.}

“She was the one who convinced me we where finally ready to get hitched. I was hoping to do it at your grad. I thought that would make it extremely special.” Wade explained. Peter attempted a laugh but his tired body could only muster a humored scoff.

“Didn't think her of all people would be a double agent.” Silence then fell again as Peter tried to deiced whether he should stay up to figure this all out or go to sleep and go at it with a sober, rested, and probably hungover, brain.

“Can I put it on you?” Wade suddenly asked, causing the younger's eyes to snap back up at his boyfriend as they had drifted to a random piece of rubble from the table he had smashed.

“Hmm?”

“The ring.” The mercenary reminded, lifting up his copy of the small black box. “You still wanna get married right?” Peter couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face as he lifted his left hand out.

“Course I do.” Wade excitedly plucked the ring from the box and slipped it on before being told it was on the wrong finger and proceeded to right it. Then the older held Peter's hand out and blissfully stared at it, a soft smile painted across his lips. The smaller let Wade watch his hand for only a few seconds, not liking the way his lovers expression began to shift into one that Peter knew as the mercenary questioning when he was going to wake up from this dream. “Me to.” The brunette said, causing Wade's eyes to lift from his fingers. “I wanna put mine on you to. Vv been waiting months to do it.” He slurred slightly.

The older's expression lifted into his usual goofy smile again as he passed Peter's box back to him. Then he preceded to hold his hand out to the brunette with enthusiasm, like a child waiting to be handed their present. The younger fumbled with it a little, hands shaking slightly from a number of things as he slipped his relatively plain looking band compared to the other onto his fiancé's wedding finger.

This wasn’t what either of them expected purposing would turn out to be like, sitting on their living room floor in the middle of the night, one of them awfully drunk. Sure they would have rather skipped all the trouble and hurt and have their original plans go through, but it was alright. Nothing about their relationship could be planned, they were Deadpool and Spider-man for crying out loud. The next few years, heck, the rest of there lives would probably be bat shit crazy, full of ups and downs, but that was alright, as long as they could end up laughing it out with each other, be happy together in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending came out of nowhere, literally. I was having such a hard time figuring out what to do after Peter tossed Wade the ring so eventually I just stared at the screen till I got an idea. Then I re-wrote it like 5 times over till I was happy with it, yay. ^^
> 
> I have a short part two of sorts explaining more of Wade's stuff, check it out if you'd like.
> 
> I'm also making a short one about Aunt May... cuz I can.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and I don't own anyone mentioned in this story as usual. ^^


	2. Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note that is important to understanding story!... IMPORTANT!!!  
> {Words in these brackets are to show that the more peppy yellow box in Deadpools mind is talking.}  
> [And this kind of bracket is to show that the more posh white box is talking.]  
> [This} or {this] means that both voices are talking.  
> Finally “{things like this}” or “[this]” mean Wade and that voice are speaking.

“{Faaaster, faaaster, faaster.}'

[Just because you chant faster, it doesn’t make the trip any shorter]

{It works on elevators and crosswalks.}

“Ya.” Wade agreed, paying no mind to the other passengers curious eye's as they undoubtedly questioned his sanity.

[That's just a placebo effect.]

{Gazebo what?}

“I just want to get this done and over with as quickly as possible so I can get home to my baby boy in time.”

{Yes, he'll be pissed if we miss his birthday party too. Did you see his sad expression when we saw him after his grad ceremony?}

“Hey, I didn't mean to miss his grad, I wanted to be there, but those dick cheeses copped out on paying me.”

[Well we didn't really keep to our part of the bargain.]

“Hey, I put him in jail, Petey would be proud.”

[Proud boyfriend or not, they wanted him dead.]

“Close enough. He wont be bugging then anymore so they should shut it and pay the piper.”

{Ya, that was a lot of moolah they jipped you on. It was gonna pay the rest of the ring off.}

“We would have had it in time for Peter's grad like we planed if that jerk didn't jack up the price suddenly.”

[Well if you hadn't ordered the most expensive materials we would have gotten the ring a lot sooner. Did it need to be made of vibranium?]

“Of course! Only the best for my baby boy. Besides, it needs to be strong so it doesn’t brake while he's kicking butt as Spider-man.”

[*sigh * Sometimes I fear that you love him too much.]

“There's no such thing!”

{And Petey deserves it; the perfect man.} The voice swooned.

“Ya, Peter's worth the galaxy.”

{Times two!}

[If he's so important then why are you not getting ready for his birthday party?]

“Cuz I don't have the ring.”

{Obviously.}

[I think he would be happier to have you with him tonight and you purpose another day.]

“But we finally got a sent of the cheapskates again, who knows how long it will take to find them again if we mess this chance up to.”

{Besides, if everything goes well, we will be done in time to catch the tail end of the party. We'll sweep poor Petey into our arms and purpose, it will be so cute!}

[Is that why you sent the message to Stark's AI?]

“That's just a precaution, hopefully we wont have to use it.”

[We better not. Especially after that phone call promising we would be there. I told you to just be honest with him. Imagine how much quicker we could have got this done with Spider-man's and possibly even S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help.]

“But that would ruin the surprise.” Wade whined.

{Ya, even Aunt May was telling us it would be better to surprise him.}

[I don't know, Mrs. Parker always seems to act odd when we bring up our intentions. I think she's hiding something.]

'{*le gasp *}”

{How could you assume such things of our Aunty?}

“You leave that angle of a woman alone.”

[I didn't mean... uhgh. Whatever, we're here.] As if on cue, the flight attendant announced that they where just arriving and what procedures to take for landing.

“[This better be quick.}”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little added thing to show Wade's side of the story. Originally this would all be explained along side Peter's story but I felt that would ruin the ending. So it got switched to Wade explaining at the end but that was dropped for no good reason and switched to having a whole second story of what Wade was doing during Peter's story. It would show Wade calling J.A.R.V.I.S., talking to Peter on the phone while he was on the plane, getting mad when the fight was taking to long. But I didn't like that ether so it ended up being this, hope you like it.
> 
> [That's just a placebo effect.] {Gazebo what?} I think that's my favorite thing I've ever written.
> 
> I had a lot of trouble with how Wade and his voices refer to each other. Like when Wade says 'so I can get home to my baby boy in time.' I didn’t know if I should have him say 'my baby boy' or 'our baby boy'.
> 
> For some reason when I write about Wade and his voices, I don't want to explain what's going on, have them do things, I just like writing their dialog.
> 
> I like to think that after like a few weeks of knowing May Deapool just started calling her his Aunt. 
> 
> Don't own anyone mentioned in this story as usual. ^^


	3. Aunt May

“It's going to be perfect, don't you worry.” Aunt May assure after giving her nephew a quick good buy kiss. He gave her a shy, worried smile as they pulled apart. He walked out the door, closing it behind him to go enjoy his party, finally giving May the opportunity to let out the mental breath she had been holding most of the visit.

She felt terribly guilty for all the worry and upset Peter was feeling. She didn't mean for it to happen, of course not! It's just that things started to fall out of order and she wasn’t sure how to put the pieces back together.

When her dear sweet nephew had come to visit that night a couple months back, a nervous, jittery aura surrounding him, she hadn’t expected all this to happen. He was there for advice, to admit that he was interested in going the next step with his boyfriend. May had almost burst into tears as the little boy she and Ben had raised explained how much he loved Wade and that he wanted to put a stop to all the mercenary's doubting and show that he was serious about him. Her little man was getting married!

Of course he hadn’t actually purposed yet, he wanted to ask if she thought it was to soon to be tied down. She assured him it wasn’t, that him and Wade would he happy together, that his family, god rest all there souls, would be ecstatic that he found someone he truly loved. 

Then the hopeless romantic in her, the one that sometimes stayed up late to read novels, thought it would be simply adorable for Peter to pop the question during one of his most important moments of his life, his college graduation. He was a tad terrified at the thought of doing it in front of all those people, but then he thought about how Deadpool had done some extremely outlandish and embarrassing things for him, maybe he deserved to have some of that reciprocated.

So about a week later, Peter, Mary Jane, and Aunt May went out to look at various rings which the brunette was planing on buying with money he had been saving up with no real purpose aside from, 'it might come in handy'. It was a fun trip and May had to admit that she cried once or twice.

Then things started going south when Wade had called to check up on her a few days after the ring was ordered. He did that sometimes, came to visit or called to see if his Aunty needed anything, what a sweet heart. But she couldn't help her giddyness and a mention of marriage slipped past her lips. She tried to cover it up as a question, asking if Wade thought Peter was the one he wanted to spend his life with, if one day he might consider marrying him. He assured her yes in a heart beat and proceeded to rally off a rather impressive list of reasons why Peter was perfect. It was all very touching and a bit chuckle worthy at times, cementing May's support in their to-be union, as if she wasn’t already 100% ecstatic for the lovers.

Then the metaphorical bomb blew when Wad called up a few day later asking for her blessing to wed Peter. Shoot! What was she supposed to do, say no? She knew she would brake his heart if she did such a thing so she consented but quickly tried to veer off of doing it to soon. Maybe in a few months when- but nope. Being the kind of man he was, he was set straight on doing it as soon as the ring was ready which he admitted that he had already ordered one to be made. What now? 

She knew Deadpool, she knew when he got an idea he couldn’t be persuaded off it, especially when it came to his baby boy, but she didn't want plans to be ruined. Peter had already spoken to his schools dean and the ring would arrive any day now. And she couldn’t tell her elated nephew that she had sort of blown the surprise in a way. There was no point in trying to get the brunette to change his plans, and she wasn’t about to try and convince him to give up on the idea of purposing, so she did the only thing she could think of in that panicked moment. She convinced Wade to postpone the proposal till Peter's graduation ceremony. She explained that just after the ceremony when congrats where being given he could do it. But then he got the bright idea to do it in the middle of the ceremony. So May sat there in a stunned, paralyzed, panicked silence as Wade raved about how pumped he was for this.

What had she done? She had messed everything up. She prayed to god, to Ben, to Peter's parents, apologizing, asking what she could do. But in the end she found no answer. She just sat back and waited for the train wreck to happen. But then she realized that it wasn’t as bad as she was making it out to be. Both these men loved each other, they both want to get marred, so maybe it will work out. Sure there will be some confusion but maybe they can laugh it off, maybe be like on of those romantic comedies, that will be good.

But as the days went by, trouble started to brew again. Peter came to her a few times, telling her that Wade had stood him up on a date or had disappeared one day while he was at school to go do a job. At first he shrugged it off, saying that he understood how Deadpool was supporting them at the moment until he could finish college and get a proper job. But May could see how it slowly began to eat away at him, how it was becoming more and more upsetting each time his boyfriend decided a job was more important then him at the moment. The worst part for May though was as she sat there, trying to convince her nephew that everything would work out, she knew why Wade was doing this.

He hadn’t had time to save up for a ring like Peter, and according to her and his chats, he was going all out on this thing. So Deadpool had to take on as many jobs as he could to rack up the money fast, even if that meant dropping everything and run off at any moment. Even if that moment was the morning of Peter's graduation ceremony. 

He assured everyone he would be there, that it was a quick little job, but the ceremony started, May sat in her seat, right beside his empty one. Her heart broke at the shocked, sad, discouraged expression on her nephews face as he looked to her, the empty chair next to her. Wade later explained to May in private that the people that intended to pay him that last chunk of cash for the ring where dissatisfied with his work and ran off without paying. But for that ceremony, for the night, May had to watch her nephew, the one family she had left, stew in heartbreak, and it was all her fault.

After raising his sprites as best she could, she convinced him to do it at the little birthday party slash graduation party she and Mary Jane had planed for him. But again Wade didn’t show, to busy trying to tracking down those cheap skates.

Finally Peter was going off to the party his friend Mr. Stark had planed for him, ready to give it a third attempt. But even May was getting frustrated at this point, but it wasn’t Wade's fault per say, if anything it was her own. Again she found herself praying to her family and the forces above to please forgiver her and let this whole mess work out. She didn't mean for all this to happen, she really didn’t, she just wanted Peter to be happy.

Luckily her prayers where answered as the next day, around noon, she received a call from her now engaged nephew and his fiancé, asking her what exactly had been going on, though they didn't get an answer as they had to sit and listen to her joyful, relieved sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this is my fave part.
> 
> I hadn’t intended to write this but while going through this with my editor, she was quite confused with what Aunt May's role in this was, so hopefully this clears some things up. ^^
> 
> I feel kind of bad for May, I didn't mean for it to have her beat herself up so much.
> 
> At first this was going to be May thinking to herself as she watched Peter and Wade be all giddy and happy with each other after just telling her they where engaged. Then my editor thought it would be cute to have her think these things at there wedding while the priest was going through all the bla bla bla. I tried going with that cuz I thought it would be really sweet and I could put some funny in it but for some reason I started typing then an hour later I was done and the wedding was no where in it, I have no idea what happened... I blame aliens and my lack of energy/brain power to write something else.
> 
> I usually listen to music but when I'm engrossed in my writing, I need silence, weird...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Super thanks if you read all the parts!
> 
> I don't own Anyone mentioned in this story.


End file.
